<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignorance is Your New Best Friend by nomsie500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343474">Ignorance is Your New Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500'>nomsie500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Burt Hummel is number one TV dad and you can't fight me on that, Confident Kurt, He stands up for himself, Ice Cream, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Song fic, fic with a song?, idk - Freeform, klaine proposal, we are proud of our boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Klaine proposal but Kurt's conversation with his father goes a little bit differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ignorance is Your New Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello!! So, this is an alternate ending to how the Klaine proposal (and I think it should've gone this way, tbh). It's in the tags but I'll say it again, this fic isn't Blaine or Klaine friendly, so if you don't like it, don't read it. </p>
<p>The song Kurt sings is "Ignorance" by Paramore, a total bop that inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt and Burt were in the car, driving to Dalton Academy. He realizes that their destination is supposed to be a surprise, but it’s hard to be surprised when your dad is driving you down a route you had to drive every day for a few months. The car stops in front of one of the arts building of Dalton Academy and Kurt can see the New Directions peeking through the windows and balcony. He knows exactly what’s about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blaine’s got something planned, doesn’t he?” Kurt asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s supposed to be a surprise, but Blaine is going to propose to you,” Burt replied, staring at the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt nodded, taking a moment to think about the information. “I don’t know how I feel about that. We just started dating again, it seems a bit soon to propose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burt looked over at his son. “I know I gave my blessing for Blaine to do this, but I also think it’s a bit soon to propose. You’re both so young, if you didn’t want to make that kind of commitment right now, I wouldn’t blame you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, it’s not how young we are that worries me, it’s how long we’ve been together. Sure, we’ve known each other for three years now and we were dating for two of them, but we only just got back together. The only reason we broke up was because he cheated on me, he was committed to me for two years and then he cheated on me. How in the world do I know he won’t do it again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burt sighed, clasping his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I don’t have the answer to that question. There are a couple ways to look at this. You can either see it as a demonstration of his devotion to you and your relationship or you can see this as a him being egotistical and ignorant to how you may be feeling right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt huffed a laugh. “Devoted or ignorant. If I’m being honest with myself, I think I know which one it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you choose to do, just know that I love you, I’m proud of you, I support your decisions, and I’m here to get celebratory ice cream afterwards whether that be with your new fiancé or just the two of us.” Burt said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt gave him a small smile and then leaned over to give his dad a tight squeeze. “Thanks, Dad. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go get ‘em, kiddo. You’ll do great no matter what,” Burt said, giving Kurt one last shoulder pat before Kurt got out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt was greeted with a whirlwind of a proposal. There were so many people there to show him and Blaine support and make this experience as magical as possible. Kurt couldn’t lie to himself, it was beautifully romantic and definitely plqnned with him in mind. As magical as the proposal was, Kurt couldn’t help but think about what his dad said to him in the car. He could take this proposal as a sign of Blaine’s devotion or Blaine’s ignorance. As the proposal became more extravagant, Kurt knew what Blaine was showing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up in the place they met and Blaine once again made the experience more magical with that thoughtful speech. Once he popped the question, Kurt had to take a deep breath and carefully choose his next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blaine, this is absolutely magical. You know me so well, but you also just showed me how naïve you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Blaine asked, very confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re naïve, Blaine. I know we were dating for two years before, but do I need to remind you that you cheated on me? We haven’t even been back together a week and you’re already proposing to me? This is so lavish and public, people only put together these types of proposals when they know the other person is going to say yes! You know what? Maybe we were meant to be together, maybe we were soulmates that were created for each other to live through all these different lives where we get to meet and fall in love over and over again. Well, you just proved the universe wrong. I was prepared to be in a committed relationship with you, but I was no where near ready to enter an engagement with you, much less a marriage! Why the hell did you decide to do this now?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-bu, Kurt! You said it yourself, we’re meant to be!” Blaine exclaimed, watching the love of his life slip through his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s what I have to say to you,” Kurt responded, pulling up the instrumental version of a song that he’s loved for years on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If I'm a bad person, you don't like me<br/>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br/>It's a circle, a mean cycle<br/>I can't excite you anymore</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kurt watched as Blaine’s face fell. He was angry, and Blaine could tell.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br/>What's my offense this time?<br/>You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me<br/>Well, sentence me to another life</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Everyone’s face fell as they listened to the words Kurt was singing and felt the anger in his voice. He was rejecting Blaine, that was becoming clear very quickly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't wanna hear your sad songs<br/>I don't wanna feel your pain<br/>When you swear it's all my fault<br/>'Cause you know we're not the same<br/>We're not the same<br/>Oh, we're not the same</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kurt was feeling liberated. He was letting out all these emotions toward their breakup he didn’t know he had. Who would’ve thought he was still so upset and hurt by it?</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Yeah, the friends who stuck together<br/>We wrote our names in blood<br/>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<br/>It's good, it's good</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kurt knew that he loved Blaine at one point, hell, just yesterday he was convinced him and Blaine were going to be together for a long time to come.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you treat me just like another stranger<br/>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br/>I guess I'll go<br/>I'd best be on my way out<br/>You treat me just like another stranger<br/>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br/>I guess I'll go<br/>I'd best be on my way out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignorance is your new best friend<br/>Ignorance is your new best friend</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maybe he still loved Blaine a little bit, but he couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who was so oblivious to the pain he caused him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the best thing that could have happened<br/>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br/>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture<br/>I'm just a person, but you can't take it</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kurt decided he wasn’t going to put up with it any longer. This proposal clearly set the tone of what a life with Blaine would be like. Blaine would be able to do whatever he wanted and he could always win Kurt back with a grand romantic gesture.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>The same tricks that, that once fooled me<br/>They won't get you anywhere<br/>I'm not the same kid from your memory<br/>Well, now I can fend for myself</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>If Kurt were a year younger, he would’ve fallen for it. He would’ve settled for Blaine because he thought that Blaine would be the best he could do. Blaine actually would’ve been pretty good to settle for a year ago. Now, Kurt wasn’t so sure.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't wanna hear your sad songs<br/>I don't wanna feel your pain<br/>When you swear it's all my fault<br/>'Cause you know we're not the same<br/>We're not the same<br/>Oh, we're not the same</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kurt knew that he could do better than some romance he had in high school. He knew he was desirable and much more datable than some people would’ve had him believe. Kurt was an independent man who didn’t need another man to validate his existence anymore, he believed in himself and his ability to find a good partner.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Yeah, the friends who stuck together<br/>We wrote our names in blood<br/>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<br/>It's good, it's good</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That’s what really got him about this whole thing. Blaine just proved to him that he still thought of Kurt as that terrified 16-year-old boy who was being tormented at McKinley. The problem was, Kurt wasn’t scared anymore. He was confident in himself and his ability to be himself without other people having a problem with it. He didn’t need Blaine in the way he did when he was 16, but Blaine still needed Kurt to be that scared and reliant on him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you treat me just like another stranger<br/>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br/>I guess I'll go<br/>I'd best be on my way out<br/>You treat me just like another stranger<br/>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br/>I guess I'll go<br/>I'd best be on my way out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignorance is your new best friend<br/>Ignorance is your new best friend<br/>Ignorance is your new best friend<br/>Ignorance is your new best friend</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kurt couldn’t be in a relationship where he was expected to be that person because he had grown so much over the course of their relationship. If Blaine couldn’t see that, then he was just ignorant.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you treat me just like another stranger<br/>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br/>I guess I'll go<br/>I'd best be on my way out<br/>You treat me just like another stranger<br/>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br/>I guess I'll go<br/>I'd best be on my way out</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With the end of the song, Kurt turned and walked out. No one moved, they just stared at him open-mouthed. They were all surprised, the rival glee clubs agreed to do this because they were assured that Kurt was going to say yes. If the song Kurt chose to sing to Blaine meant anything, this proposal was brash and uncalled for. Their relationship was clearly not ready for this next step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The New Directions were perhaps even more surprised than the rival glee clubs. Klaine was ride-or-die, they were soulmates, meant to be together until the end of time. Why in the world had Kurt said no? It made no sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, there were a couple people who weren’t confused. While everyone was in a daze of confusion, Mercedes and Quinn slipped away and followed Kurt. They didn’t get his attention until they were out in one of Dalton Academy’s many parking lots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurt, wait!” Mercedes exclaimed, trying to stop Kurt from getting into his dad’s car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re here to lecture me about turning down the proposal, save it, I don’t want to hear it. My decision is final and I don’t want anything to do with him anymore,” Kurt said, giving them a cold glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lecture you? Kurt, we’re better than this! I know I participated, but I came for you, not him,” Mercedes explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn nodded. “I know we’ve never been close, but I was here for you too. I was super skeptical when Blaine told me he was proposing to you. As far as I knew, you weren’t even together when he explained his plan to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank god. I thought that since you were a part of it you take his side,” Kurt said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurt, I was friends with you before Blaine was a glimmer in your eye. I totally supported your relationship with him, but I also support the decision you made just now. Honestly, I think you made the right one,” Mercedes replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely. Who does he think he is anyway, coming back from cheating on you with a fucking marriage proposal?” Quinn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, right? I think he totally showed me who he was and who he thinks I am. I can’t be in a relationship of any kind with someone who still sees me as that scared junior who desperately needed someone else like him in his life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mercedes and Quinn nodded. “Agreed. Where are you headed off to? We’re assuming you’re not staying here,” Mercedes asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m off to get celebratory ice cream with my dad. Care to join?” Kurt replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course!” the girls responded, getting into the car with Kurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burt watched the girls and Kurt get in the car with a bit of surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m assuming you said no?” Burt asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did. This whole thing made me realize that he still saw me as the boy he met three years ago, and I’m simply not him anymore. I know myself and I’m not being tormented. I couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who didn’t see me the way I see myself,” Kurt explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burt nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face. “I know I said it earlier, but I’m proud of you, Kurt. You clearly made a sensible choice. Now, let’s go get some celebratory ice cream!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I just totally tore Klaine apart, but I really don't think they should've gotten back together in this way. Despite my appreciation of Darren Criss and being a diehard StarKid fan, I really don't like Blaine starting at this point in the show. He becomes irredeemable as a character to me. There was a chance before he did this but after, he's sol. You can't hurt the best character on the show in this way and expect me to ignore what you did, and that's just a fact.</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you for reading!! I hope this fulfilled the same AU needs it did for me.</p>
<p>I might add another section from Blaine's POV, what do y'all think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>